


A Quiet Inclination

by mokiwrites



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), IronStrange - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hey look at that, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, a little more than implied, but then it wouldn't have gotten finished, i did a fade to black thing, just stephen being a tired old man, while doing nice things for tony's birthday, yall don't even know how hard it was not to write out the full smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokiwrites/pseuds/mokiwrites
Summary: Stephen is Very Tired, and it's Tony's birthday.





	A Quiet Inclination

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small lil something for Tony's birthday! (and also my one year anniversary of the very first fic i wrote)

It didn’t matter that he was tired, covered in a fine layer of sweat and smoke, or shaking more than usual; Stephen was going to finish what he started even if it killed him. Although, that thought was a little dramatic. But, who was Stephen Strange if not dramatic? He finished the wards on the last of the nanobot housing compartments with a weary sigh and flopped down almost bonelessly into one of Tony’s rolling chairs.

 

The wardrobe had been easy enough. Each and every single shirt and suit—even the ties—now carried broad spectrum, but no less unique, protection spells. Even when Tony wasn’t being Iron Man, he still attracted danger. 

 

Warding the entire house hadn’t been too difficult, either. Unlike the Sanctum, the lake house wasn’t constructed of magic. Nor did it reside in every dimension all at once. It was just a house.

 

The nanobots, though, that was tricky. With their ability to change into just about anything with different density, size, shape, and weight… there just weren’t many spells that were quite that flexible. Which meant Stephen had to improvise and create new combinations. 

 

And that left him beyond exhausted. But, at least it had worked.

 

His head tilted to rest against the back of the padded chair and eyelids fluttered a few times before he allowed himself to surrender and shut them. He just needed a few minutes to recover, then he’d get up and go shower.

 

Just a few minutes…

 

* * *

 

“Stephen?” Tony’s voice had an edge of panic that jerked him back to attention with a few blinks. The soft thud of a briefcase hitting the floor cleared more of the sleepy fog from his brain as he settled tired eyes on Tony’s face, which relaxed once he realized Stephen wasn’t hurt.

 

Stephen smiled and started to stand, almost collapsed back into the chair, caught himself on the edge of a work station, then found the rest of his weight supported by one of Tony’s arms quickly wrapping around him. “Hey, welcome home. How was the conference?”

 

“Nevermind that,” Tony started to walk with him to the small room attached to the lab, for those stints of sleeplessness and tinkering that inevitably lead to him passing the fuck out. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

 

Stephen’s brows came together in a moment of confusion. What was he talking about? “I’m fine, just sat down for a few minutes to—”

 

“Stephen, you’ve been in that chair for  _ three hours _ and you look like you just walked out of a burning building. What’s going on?”

 

Tony guided him to sit on the small bed, then began the tedious process of unfastening the belts of his robes. Finally, Stephen’s brain caught up to the moment when he looked down at himself, realizing he still hadn’t showered.

 

“I’m fine, I promise.” He laughed softly, more at himself than anything. “I came straight here after, well, I did walk out of a burning building, actually. I wanted to get your birthday gift done before you got home. Must’ve fallen asleep accidentally.”

 

The belts were pulled off and Tony pushed the heavy robes off Stephen’s shoulders and tugged them off his arms, leaving him in a much lighter, sleeveless tunic. “My birthday?” Tony checked his wristwatch. “Oh. So it is.” This time it was Tony who chuckled quietly.

 

“Sorry to startle you like that.” Stephen’s smile was sheepish as he met Tony’s gaze.

 

Leaning down, Tony pressed his lips to Stephen’s, sighing. Stephen kissed back, harder, full of an entire two weeks of longing for and missing him. Shaking hands raised to the back of Tony’s neck, fingers threading into his hair. Stephen was pulled up to stand, lips parting for a moment to adjust to the height difference, then slotted together again, open and hungry. Hands roamed and grasped as though each of them had to make certain the other was real.

 

Stephen yanked Tony’s dress shirt out of the slacks they were tucked into. His fingers fumbled with the buttons while Tony’s hurriedly unfastened the flies of Stephen’s trousers. Clothes were shed carelessly to the floor, they stumbled while remaining lip-locked, gasped when forced apart. Somehow Stephen wound up with his back against a wall, moaning into Tony’s mouth as their naked flesh rubbed and grinded.

 

“Fuck, I missed you,” Tony said in a breathless whisper as he pulled away. Brown eyes so deep and  _ dark-dark-dark _ drank Stephen in like a finely aged wine, savoring every moment and Stephen couldn’t help but shudder beneath such intensity.

 

Swollen lips were licked, swiping the remnants of Tony from them. “Show me how much you missed me.” Stephen’s voice dropped into a deep and husky not-quite-a-whisper, holding Tony’s gaze with his demand.

* * *

 

Approximately one eternity of vigorous love-making, two showers, and about ten bottles of water later, Stephen sprawled naked against the huge bed of their shared bedroom, regal and content like one very long cat.

 

The mattress dipped as Tony crawled in to sit beside him, rough fingers tenderly fluttering down the milky expanse of Stephen’s exposed back, careful to avoid fresh scratches and bruises.

 

“So, what was this birthday gift you were working on, anyway?”

 

Stephen smirked softly, nuzzling his face into a pillow. “Oh, you’ll find you soon enough, I’m sure.”

 

Like, probably tomorrow if Stephen had to guess. Tony couldn’t seem to keep himself out of trouble for long.


End file.
